Loving you
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Muchas cosas han cambiado después de la guerra y ahora nuestros jóvenes héroes deben construir y adaptarse a una nueva vida algo diferente a la que tenían hace meses, pero nadie ha dicho que sobrevivir al día a día fuera a ser un reto fácil.
1. 1  Sofocante

**Disclaimer: **Final fantasy VIII no me pertenece.

**Notas autora: **Bueno, este es un fic desenfadado dedicado a todos los fans de Squall y Rinoa que andan por ahí fuera.

Este fic empezó siendo una vaga idea en mi cabeza para un fic largo hace un par de años, luego decidí que solo fuera un one shot y al final evolucionó a un a historia mucho más larga, compleja y bastante diferente a la original...

Me apetecía escribir algo más light y dejar de torturar a los pobres personajes...bueno, al menos no torturarles tanto xD, van a pasar por sus cosillas también, aunque a otro nivel. Quizá la trama argumental no guarde grandes sorpresas o grandes desgracias, me he concentrado más en la redacción que en la complejidad de la trama, pero espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

...Pero como dice el summario: ¿Quién dijo que sobrevivir el día a día fuera fácil?

**LOVING YOU**

**By: Rinoaangelo**

So if she's somewhere near me

I hope to God she hears me

There's no one else

Could ever make me feel

I'm so alive

I hoped she'd never leave me

Please God you must believe me

I've searched the universe

And found myself

Within' her eyes

**Capítulo 1: Sofocante**

Por fin se habían acabado las preguntas sorbe batallas, guerras y enemigos. Se había terminado la rueda de prensa que se había organizado para que los llamados por los diarios y televisión _los niños del destino_ contaran cómo había sido su gran aventura para salvar el mundo. Se estaba cansando de ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas desde que habían vuelto del tiempo comprimido, solo esperaba que pronto quedara olvidado y les dejaran seguir con sus vidas en paz.

La fiesta era en la ya bastante conocida para ella sala de graduación del Jardín de Balamb. Dónde se conocieron por primera vez, dónde se habían besado por primera vez unos días atrás. No podía evitar que ese lugar le gustase, no solo por la espectacularidad del recinto, también por lo que significaba para ella. Para ellos.

A pesar de eso, en esos instantes solo deseaba que se acabase ese circo que se había montado a su alrededor. En las últimas semanas apenas habían tenido tiempo para verse…Dios, apenas había tenido tiempo para respirar. Por suerte, este era el último y el más glamuroso de una larguísima lista de eventos públicos a los que tenían que asistir y, como tal, habían sido invitados los líderes políticos y personajes más importantes e influyentes del mundo.

Si a ella misma, acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos desde su niñez a causa de su standing familiar, ya le daba repugnancia, no podía imaginarse hasta qué punto Squall deseaba salir corriendo de esa sala y esconderse en su habitación sin salir ni tener que hablar con nadie más durante al menos los próximos dos milenios. Probablemente había hablado más durante los últimos días respondiendo a las repetitivas e insistentes preguntas de los periodistas que en el resto de sus 17 años de vida.

-Selphie.- Dijo Rinoa a su amiga, que estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa de honor.- voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Incluso en el baño tuvo que sonreír y agradecer ante las felicitaciones de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Al salir suspiró, distraída, mientras aún se frotaba las manos húmedas. Había salido tan rápido para no tener que volver a repetir todo lo que ya había repetido mil veces en estos días que ni siquiera se había podido secar bien las manos.

Al levantar la vista quedo congelada, al ver, delante de ella a la única persona que no esperaba encontrar ahí.

_-¿Cómo no lo he visto venir? Claro que está aquí._

Era evidente que le habrían invitado, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que había participado activamente en la misión para eliminar a Edea cuando se convirtió en embajadora de Galbadia. Claro, ellos mismos acababan de hablar de él en la rueda de prensa.

Pero deseaba tan poco verle que ni siquiera se había planteado qué hacer si se encontraban.

_Era sofocante._

_Era sofocante sentir-se así: abandonada, maltratada, como una simple molestia más._

_Los aniversarios eran para sentirse por un día el centro del mundo, para darte cuenta de cuánto te querían los demás. Solo por un día TU eres lo más importante. _

_Así fueron durante los primeros años de su vida: regalos, fiestas con sus familiares y amigos, todas las atenciones, el cariño de sus padres… pero cuando su madre murió las cosas cambiaron. Era reconfortante sentirse importante para los demás aunque solo fuera por un día. Era reconfortante incluso para la niña de cinco años que era ella en su último aniversario feliz. _

_Ahora sentía que tenía que dar gracias a Dios si su padre recordaba qué día era el día en que nació. Al menos de momento lo recordaba. Cuando su madre murió él siguió comprándole regalos pero poco a poco parece que se fue olvidando, cada vez los regalos eran menos significativos, hasta que ya no había regalos. Al menos por ese entonces había alguna felicitación efusiva y algún gesto de cariño, pero con el paso del tiempo también se fue perdiendo eso._

_Este año había tocado un "felicidades" casual durante la cena. LA CENA. Ni siquiera debía de haberse acordado antes, o si, pero lo más probable era que no le debiera parecer lo bastante importante como para felicitarla antes._

_¿Sus amigos? Claro, la habían felicitado. Los pocos amigos que mantenía, claro. Teniendo un padre que pensaba que "los niños de hoy en día crecen sin disciplina" y que trataba de poner remedio a esto dando ejemplo en su propia casa no le permitía tener muchos amigos. Después de clases directa a casa, por la tarde estudiar encerrada en la habitación con su profesora particular. Los fines de semana clases privadas de piano, canto y ballet. Prohibido salir con los amigos (según su padre eran pérdidas de tiempo, _para perder el tiempo prefiero que lo pierdas en casa que al menos no te meterás en líos_), prohibido salir de fiesta (de aniversario, festivales, ferias…), prohibido salir con chicos, prohibido entretenerse por la calle después de clase, prohibido estar más de un cuarto de hora al teléfono _(¿Para qué quieres hablar más con tus amigos si los ves casi cada día en clase?_), horas de ordenador estrictamente controladas…y un montón más de reglas y normas que si contradecía solo conseguía que su padre endureciera aún más._

_Según su padre lo hacía todo por ella. ¿Entonces, si tanto se preocupaba por su bienestar porqué apenas era capaz de felicitarla por su aniversario? Se sentía abandonada, a pesar de toda esa _atención _que su padre le prestaba._

No sabía por qué había recordado eso, pero era una de las memorias que más le molestaban de su pasado.

Y ahí estaba él, con su cara estoica, distante e impasible, como si ella no fuera más que otro de sus soldados. Pero ella era su hija, y ahí era dónde estaba la raíz de todos sus problemas: desde que murió su madre él había empezado a tratarla como si fuera uno de los militares que están bajo sus órdenes.

Ordenar y controlar, cumplir y callar.

Jamás intentó dialogar, escuchar o entender. A pesar de los miles de intentos infructuosos de la joven adolescente. Eso solo empeoró más las cosas. Desafiar su autoridad solo llevaba a más normas, más estrictas y más duras. A penas recordaba el hombre que había sido su padre tiempo atrás, ese que le sonreía afectuosamente mientras la cogía de la mano, camino a casa, y le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el colegio.

Pero el día en que se produjo ese fatídico accidente en el que la famosa Julia Heartilly falleció, todo se truncó. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

-Rinoa.- habló a modo de saludo con su voz ronca, profunda y potente.

Todo en ese hombre era imponente y autoritario y quizá fuera por ese simple hecho que con solo verle resurgía la furia que había estado acumulando durante los años de adolescencia que había vivido con él. Ese tipo de furia irracional que te empuja a discutir y gritar, a llevar la contraria a alguien por el solo hecho de molestarle. Se le hacía difícil contenerse, aunque sabía de sobra que discutir con él era una causa perdida antes de ser empezada. Él era implacable y ella sabía que había hecho muchas locuras solo por revelarse contra sus imposiciones. Tenía las de perder.

-General.- Respondió ella, imitando el tono de voz militar que él había usado.

Por un momento la joven pudo detectar un destello de ira cruzar por los ojos negros del hombre. Siempre había odiado que le tratara con el título de su cargo en el ejército. Pero si él jugaba a tratarla como a un soldado más, ella también jugaría a ese juego.

-¿Cómo estás? –fue pronunciado con el mismo tono autoritario que su saludo y apenas había sonado a interrogación, pero la pregunta cogió desprevenida a Rinoa.

Aunque… ¿Qué padre no se preocuparía mínimamente por su hija cuando ésta acaba de volver de un viaje temporal para derrotar a una bruja malvada? Sin duda, Fury Caraway no iba a abrazarla llorando como había hecho la madre adoptiva de Zell con él, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nada.

Rinoa estaba segura que no tendría suficiente integridad emocional para responder con el mismo tono seguro y autoritario de antes. Nunca había sido buena escondiendo sus emociones y ya había gastado todos sus recursos intentando suprimir la sorpresa y la furia de su rostro al descubrir la presencia de su padre en la fiesta.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, una voz la interrumpió cuando iba a hablar. El alcalde de Dollet apareció con una falsa sonrisa estampada en la cara.

-General Caraway.- Saludó con simpatía fingida.- ¿Cómo estás?

El aludido dirigió la mirada alternativamente entre el hombre y su hija antes de responder lo más brevemente posible sin parecer mal educado. A pesar de sus claros intentos de sacárselo de encima se vio sumido en una conversación sobre la política exterior de sus respectivos países. Rinoa aprovechó la oportunidad para desaparecer de escena lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Dudaba que el alcalde de Dollet se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera, pero sabía que Caraway se habría percatado. Él, aunque hiciera como que no se daba cuenta, siempre lo hacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ha venido el General araway.- Habló otra voz profunda y firme desde detrás de ella.

A pesar de ser una voz que también estaba acostumbraba a oír en un tono autoritario, esta era mucho, _mucho_, más agradable para sus oídos.

Rinoa sonrío ante el apunte a lo obvio de Squall. Esa era su peculiar forma de abordar el tema, estaría preocupado por ella. Él sabía que no se llevaba bien con su padre (era algo que había quedado bastante claro en su primera visita a Deling juntos, durante la misión), y sin duda, debía haberlos visto hablando hacía unos minutos.

El joven comandante esperó a que ella diera alguna respuesta. Rinoa nunca le había contado qué había ocurrido entre ella y su padre. Debía de ser algo grave si provocó su fuga a los 16 años y que se enrolara a los Búhos del bosque, un grupo de resistencia que luchaba precisamente contra el ejército que comandaba Caraway.

Se cuestionaba si siguiéndola hasta allí estaba invadiendo un territorio en el que no estaba seguro de si era bienvenido, de modo que si no veía algún signo de aceptación por parte de ella iba a dejarla sola. Era extraño, ella, que siempre había sido un libro abierto y buscado el apoyo de los demás en los momentos difíciles, había decidido pasar un rato sola en la terraza. Esa era más bien en la línea de Squall, no en la de Rinoa. Era por eso que él había decidido seguirla, preocupado.

La chica se giró, su cara lucía un extraño semblante serio que solo le había visto en contadas ocasiones. Y esas ocasiones no habían sido de sus mejores momentos.

-Hola.- susurró la chica.

Squall tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recuperar la compostura, analizando la respuesta de ella. Al fin decidió acercarse y ponerse frente a ella colocando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-¿Tan malo es?

Rinoa le miró sorprendida. ¿Se refería a Fury Caraway como persona, o al simple encuentro de hacía unos minutos? Es más, ¿Cómo sabía que tan mal estaba si solo le había dicho hola? Por previsible que fuera en algunas ocasiones Squall Leonhart, había algunos campos en los que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

La chica se colocó de nuevo cara al exterior, y Squall siguió sus movimientos, poniéndose a su lado. Rinoa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y notó inmediatamente como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el contacto físico inesperado. Las muestras de cariño en público no le gustaban mucho, o como lo diría él, no estaba acostumbrado. Por Dios, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado aún a las muestras de cariño en privado...Aun así, él no se quejó, ni se movió, si Rinoa necesitaba ese apoyo, ahí estaría él. Justo cuando oyó la potente voz de Squall detrás de ella estaba empezando a notar ese familiar escozor en los ojos que precede las lágrimas, y ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía esas ganas de llorar. Pero con él a su lado se le habían pasado, como era posible que su simple presencia consiguiera surgir ese efecto en ella era algo de lo que no estaba segura.

-Solo recordaba…

-El pasado pisado.- Respondió él, con una especie de deje reservado en la voz.

Rinoa se separó casi abruptamente mirándole entre sorprendida y divertida.

-¿El pasado pisado? – repitió con una sonrisa graciosa en la cara.

-Es lo que siempre dice Selphie.- Fue la explicación que Squall se limitó a darle, con un movimiento de hombros que expresaba indiferencia.

La chica no pudo evitar explotar en carcajadas, cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de Squall se separara un poco del suyo. No esperaba que Squall dijera algo cómo eso, ni siquiera esperaba que recordara esa característica expresión de Selphie. Pero de nuevo, había campos en los que no paraba de sorprenderle.

-Cierto.- afirmó Rinoa, con la voz algo más calmada.- Es solo que…estoy cansada de todos estos días, solo quiero irme a descansar y no tener que preocuparme más por entrevistas, conferencias, periodistas, gente, fiestas…

-Sí, a mi también me cansa. Pero esta es la última, mañana recuperarás tu vida. –Decidió que sería mejor que no tirar más leña al fuego contándole lo cansado que estaba él de toda esa basura.

La joven lo miró, sonriendo, esta vez sincera y abiertamente.

-Tienes razón.- dijo, acompañándolo con un asentamiento efusivo de cabeza.

Le encantaba, esa peculiar forma silenciosa de apoyarla en los momentos difíciles. No pedía que le contara nada, siempre haciéndola sonreír, aunque probablemente muchas de las veces fuera de manera no intencionada. Ahí estaba él, para lo que le necesitara, y ella lo sabía. De momento, no necesitaba nada más que eso para ser feliz el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Nota autora: **En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Querría decir que tengo varios capítulos escritos de varios fics, así que intentaré ir subiéndolos más o menos cada dos semanas o cada semana, dependiendo de las ganas que tenga y del ritmo con el que siga escribiendo.

Algunos me pedisteis el próximo capítulo de "¿un gran error?" en los reviews, este será el próximo que subiré (en una o dos semanas) ¡estad atentos!

Por último quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han animado a seguir escribiendo y me han dejado reviews y PM. Si no fuera por vosotros me hubiera rendido hace muchísimo tiempo...¡Gracias, de verdad!


	2. 2 Comunicación

**Nota autora: **sé que dije que actualizaría otra historia primero pero he tenido algunos imprevistos estas semanas que me han obligado a dejar mi tiempo libre de lado, así que no pude acabar el capítulo, y como de esta historia tengo varios capítulos escritos actualizo esta...

No hay ningún review en el capítulo uno así que no sé si alguien se lo lee o si le gusta a nadie, pero bueno, probaré con otro capítulo.

Capítulo 2: Comunicación

Hay días en los que, sin saber muy bien porqué, tienes la sensación de estar sola en el mundo, la sensación de que todas esas personas a las que normalmente les cuentas todo han dejado de entenderte. La sensación de que nadie puede ayudarte. Una emoción llamada soledad.

A veces esa sensación se va tal y como ha venido, otras veces se acomoda en tu mente durante unos días. Si tienes suerte no se quedará mucho más.

La mayoría de las veces nos repetimos que solo es cosa de la imaginación y que realmente tenemos a un montón de gente capaz de comprendernos y ayudarnos. Pero quizá sea simplemente que hay problemas que hay que solucionar por uno mismo

Nadie puede salvarte de ti mismo, o de tu pasado, o de tus miedos.

Rinoa volvió a voltearse en la cama, tenía la boca seca y le pesaban los ojos pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Observó la hora que marcaban los números rojos de su despertador digital.

4:37 / 18 Enero

Era irónico. Llevaba semanas, meses, esperando a que llegaran estos días, a que llegara el fin de toda esa mierda que había llamado Tercera Guerra de la Bruja, para encontrar calma y tranquilidad…pero era justamente estos últimos días en los que había dormido peor.

Puede ser que fuera más _ fácil_ enfrentarse a los monstruos y peligros que acechaban desde fuera que a los demonios que se crea uno mismo.

Todo lo desencadenó ese encuentro con su padre durante la última celebración pública con la prensa. Desde entonces se le había quedado ese mal sabor de boca que dejan los asuntos del pasado sin resolver. Había intentado no darle vueltas al asunto, y de algún modo lo había conseguido _más o menos, _pero sentía esa inquietud en el trasfondo de su mal conseguida calma.

-Maldita sea.- murmuró pasándose las manos por los labios, los sentía secos y arrugados. No acostumbraba a decir maldiciones, pero en su opinión la ocasión lo merecía y la carencia de sueño y la estaba empezando a poner de mal humor a esas alturas de la madrugada.

La gran pregunta era muy simple, al menos de formular, aunque no tan simple de responder: ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué _debía_ hacer ahora? ¿Qué_ podía_ hacer ahora?

Cid Kramer le había dicho que se podía quedar en el Jardín cuanto quisiera, que después de todo, era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella. Aunque Rinoa sospechaba que esto tenía más que ver con su relación con Squall que con su papel en la misión contra Artemisa.

-Squall…

Se puso de lado en la cama, observando en la penumbra la foto que tenía encima de la mesita de noche. En la oscuridad no se podía distinguir el contenido de la imagen pero la había mirado tanto que podía recrearla casi a la perfección dentro de su cabeza. Era una foto de ella y Squall el día de la celebración de su victoria que organizó el Jardín, la primera de todas esas fiestas que se fueron sucediendo. Selphie les sacó la foto a escondidas y le dio una copia a Rinoa. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese día: El beso. Apostaba a que Squall ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa foto.

Probablemente sea mejor así.- Pensó con una sonrisa en la boca en cómo se enfadaría Squall si lo supiera. .

La chica volvió a suspirar y se giró de nuevo, había dado tantas vueltas en la cama que sus piernas habían quedado enrolladas en las sabanas pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en liberarse de esa pequeña prisión de tela.

No sabía qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Por mucho que le gustase ese lugar y la gente que había no podía quedarse allí para siempre sin hacer nada. Y su intención no era convertirse en Seed y dedicar su vida a la batalla, ya había tenido suficiente por mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Una academia militar no era su lugar. Por no hablar de las pequeñas contradicciones morales que le supondría ser Seed. Había aprendido a respetarles y entendía cierta parte _buena_ de ese trabajo pero había cosas con las que seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo.

Simplemente ella no estaba hecha para esto.

Podía volver a Timber… aunque la guerra hubiera terminado y hubieran conseguido su independencia, era una ciudad que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Había luchado con todo su ser por ese lugar y esa gente. Y ahí estaban Zone y Watts. Buscar un trabajo ahí y… ¿y?

…¿Qué pasaría con ella y Squall si se iba?

Timber y Balamb no estaban tan lejos pero aun así….no se veía a ella y a Squall manteniendo ese tipo de relación. Ella quizá fuera capaz pero ¿Squall? Apostaría una mano, y estaba segura de que no la perderá, a que Squall no estaría dispuesto a mantener una relación así.

Aun así, había que plantearse las cosas seriamente.

A pesar de que esa fuera ¿su primera? opción (o al menos la que parecía más racional), había algo que estaba mal al pensar en esa posibilidad, había algo que se sentía fuera de lugar en la idea de volver allí. Como si ese ya no fuera el lugar al que pertenecía, no hacía tanto que había vivido allí y había luchado al lado de toda esa gente pero después de todo lo sucedido, esa época y esas personas parecían tan lejanas…

La otra opción era…_la __última_ opción. Volver a Deling. Pero eso era… muy poco factible…ahí estaba su padre. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que se fue de casa aún no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él. O quizá fuera precisamente porqué ya habían pasado dos años desde aquello que ya no sentía ese odio hacía él, ahora ni siquiera sabía qué sentía, cosa que quizá fuera aún más frustrante.

Pero de alguna forma, Deling era su….¿casa? ¿Podría volver nunca a Deling? ¿Querría volver nunca?

Tenía que admitir que…se sentía algo perdida sin un lugar al que volver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rinoa no había asistido al almuerzo. Todos le habían preguntado dónde estaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que saberlo él? Que fueran pareja… (-_¿Pareja?-) _No significaba que tuviera que saber dónde estaba el otro en cada momento.

Squall dejó escapar un soplido molesto por la nariz mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Jardín hacía su dormitorio, distraído con sus pensamientos.

No habían definido que fueran novios o pareja, o como quisieran llamarlos los demás pero Squall supuso que era la definición que más se aproximaba a su relación.

Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, era embarazoso pensar en ellos de esa manera. No estaba acostumbrado a tener gente a su alrededor, y algunas situaciones aún no eran…naturales para él, pero tener _novia_….era algo extraño…

-Comandante Squall Leonhart diríjase al puente, repito, Comandante Squall Leonhart, diríjase al puente. –resonó la voz de Shu por el intercomunicador del Jardín.

Por una vez estuvo agradecido que la llamada pro el megáfono interrumpiera el curso de sus pensamientos. Lo extraño era que le llamaran, estaba de vacaciones, en teoría, y esperaba que a la práctica siguiera siendo así.

Se apresuró hacia el despacho del tercer piso y ahí encontró a Nida y a Shu hablando tranquilamente. Cuando le vieron llegar Nida le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola.- saludó Shu, cogiendo el teléfono y alargándoselo para que lo cogiera.- es para ti.

Squall se sorprendió pero aun así cogió el teléfono.

-Squall Leonhart.

-Em…Hola...- se oyó una voz familiar pero que no consiguió reconocer al otro lado de la línea. Detectó un evidente desinterés en ese saludo, como si decirlo le diera asco.

-¿Puedes darme el número de teléfono de la habitación de Rinoa?

Estuvo tentado de apartar el aparato de su oído y mirarlo como si fuera un alagar a rayas de colores el que le estuviera hablando.

-¿Quién eres?

-….Zone.- espetó la otra voz en tono ofendido.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Squall levanto la mirada y se encontró con la expresión curiosa de Shu.

-Un momento Zone.- Tapó el auricular con la mano y se dirigió a la chica.

-¿Ha preguntado por mi?

-No.- se explicó la joven.- Nos ha pedido el teléfono de la habitación de Rinoa Heartilly pero…no estamos autorizados a mirar el banco de datos para proveer este tipo de información a alguien externo al Jardín. LE he dicho que quizá tu podrías dárselo a un nivel más…personal, como os conocéis…

Ahora todo encajaba. Entre él y Zone siempre había habido cierta hostilidad no reconocida públicamente. Pero sabía que no le caía muy bien al chico, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Siempre le había dado la sensación de que esa mala relación entre ellos tenía algo que ver con Rinoa, pero prefería no darle vueltas a ese tema, solo era una sensación que tenía, quizá estuviera equivocado. Esperaba estarlo.

Mientras volvía a colocarse el auricular a la oreja, le vino a la cabeza otra certeza algo embarazosa. No sabía su número de teléfono, ni siquiera sabía su número de habitación. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos en los que Zone debió de notar su respiración al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Squall?

Oír la voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, perdona. Un segundo, Zone, tengo que buscarlo.

-Oh…de acuerdo.- La voz sonó sorprendida pero a la vez Squall intuyó cierto tono de satisfacción, cosa que le irritó.

Volvió a tapar el auricular.

-Shu, tienes permiso para darle el número de Rinoa. ¿Puedes buscarlo por mí, por favor?

La chica sonrío y tecleo en el ordenador.

En un momento, la eficiente Seed le dictó número por número el teléfono y é se lo repitió a Zone.

-¡Gracias! –agradeció el timebereño antes de colgar.

El tono alegre, _demasiado_ alegre, de Zone y el hecho de que ni se molestase en despedirse de él irritaron aún más a Squall. Aunque al colgar el teléfono no estaba seguro de si le había molestado la actitud de Zone hacia él o el hecho de haberse dado cuenta, y tenido que admitir al chico en cuestión, que no se sabía el teléfono y número de habitación de Rinoa.

Se miró el teléfono con fastidio unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a Shu, que aprecia seguir atenta a él. Quizá solo fuera por orgullo pero no quería conseguir el número de habitación a través de Shu. Vale que le costara decir, incluso si solo lo decía dentro de su mente, que eran novios, pero no tampoco quería conseguir su número de una forma tan impersonal. Cuando volver a verla se lo preguntaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chillido desgarrador se oyó cuando el hechizo impactó contra su objetivo. Acto seguido, éste cayó inerte y el vencedor supo que la victoria era suya. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa distraídamente, sin prestar atención a los lejanos gruñidos que se oían a su alrededor.

Un ruido detrás suyo le sobresaltó, aunque no tenía nada que ver con los monstruos que merodeaban por la zona.

-¿Rinoa?-oyó una familiar voz hablarle desde detrás- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

La joven morena se giró rápidamente, aunque había reconocido esa voz desde la primera sílaba que había pronunciado y sabía que no era una amenaza para ella.

-¡Squall!- exclamó mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

Tenía esa desagradable sensación que tienen los niños cuando son atrapados haciendo algo que supuestamente no deberían estar haciendo. Aunque en realidad ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, la Zona de entrenamiento estaba abierta para todo aquél que se atreviera a entrar.

Quizá lo que le hacía sentir esa culpabilidad extraña no era el hecho de que estuviera allí, sino los motivos por los que estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el joven con cara curiosa.

NO era habitual encontrar a Rinoa allí. En realidad, no era habitual verla entrenando ni dentro, ni fuera de la facultad. A diferencia de él, que era otra historia…

Pero dudaba que la joven hubiera visitado el centro de entrenamiento alguna otra vez después de su _tour_ por el Jardín.

-Nada…-respondió algo tensa- Solo entrenaba…

-… ¿entrenabas? -repitió él, aún más extrañado que antes.

-Sí…Pero ya me iba-se apresuró en responder.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, algo tensos. Ella, porque no esperaba encontrárselo, aunque fuera habitual que él visitara la Zona de Entrenamiento, no había pensado en la probabilidad de encontrarse. No es que tuviera que esconderle nada pero….simplemente hubiera preferido que no pasara. Había ido allí porqué tenía la cabeza demasiada llena de cosas y necesitaba canalizar esas preocupaciones hacia otro lado. Podía haber contado con Selphie o Zell quizá, pero prefería no hablar con ninguno de ellos hasta haber hablado con Squall antes, de modo que tuvo que buscarse otro modo de exteriorizar sus sentimientos y el vino la cabeza Squall y su tendencia de hacerlo matando monstruos.

Quizá fuera precisamente por eso por lo que no quería encontrarle, le hacía sentir vacía saber que estaba allí por preocupaciones que tenían que ver con él de alguna manera. Su intención no era ocultárselo pero…

Él había notado la tensión en ella y se sentía algo incómodo, como si no tuviera derecho de estar allí. Al ver que la joven no parecía querer decir nada más hizo un movimiento de indiferencia con los hombros y se puso una mano en las caderas mientras apoyaba su peso en una sola de sus piernas.

-Podemos entrenar juntos. –su voz sonó monótona.

Rinoa arqueó las cejas en expresión incrédula y clavó su mirada sorprendida en él. De todas las cosas, esa era la que menos había esperado.

-¿¡Qué?

-Si los dos hemos venido a lo mismo…podríamos hacerlo juntos. –Levantó los hombros y los dejó caer, como si el asunto no le importara y añadió.- Dijiste que lo haríamos.

La expresión incrédula de Rinoa aumento y puso los brazos en jarra

-¿¡Cuándo he dicho yo eso? –No recordaba haber comentado eso en ningún momento y no entendía por dónde iba el chico. No cayó que lo que pretendía él era restar tensión entre ellos y romper ese silencio incómodo, y por lo que parecía, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Cuando me pediste que te diera un tour por el Jardín.

La expresión impasible que mantenía mientras hablaba hizo que Rinoa dudara momentáneamente de sus propios recuerdos y tuvo que recrear los eventos dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro de no haber sido tu el que lo dijo, Comandante? –Apoyó las manos en la cadera y frunció el ceño, aunque en su boca se asomaba una sonrisa juguetona.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ella se aproximó a él observando detenidamente su cara de indiferencia.

-…. ¿Y qué?-finalmente respondió con otro movimiento de hombros.

Había algo en su cara…esa expresión divertida que sabía esconder tan bien que le dijo a Rinoa que lo había hecho todo apuesta. Él y su extraño sentido del humor… La joven no pudo evitar romper a carcajadas, llenando el lugar con el melodioso sonido de su voz mientras Squall le observaba. Si su intención había sido realmente la de romper la tensión que había entre ambos, lo había conseguido exitosamente.

Ambos sabían que había sido él el que había propuesto ir a entrenar juntos, aunque por ese entonces se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquello sin pensar. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta era su peculiar y sutil manera de pedirle su compañía. La voz de Rinoa dejó de oírse de repente cuando detectó una _cosa_ verde y viscosa moviéndose por encima de su bota. Su risa se convirtió en una especie de chillido agudo asustado y empezó a mover el pie de un lado a otro de una forma exagerada y cómica.

Squall, que ya hacía rato que había visto a la pequeña rana moviéndose hacia ella se quedó algo perplejo mirando a la chica.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-¡Qué asco!-fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque era más bien un grito, en medio de su histeria.

El pequeño anfibio, molesto por los movimientos bruscos, saltó dela bota al suelo, y de allí al estanque que rodeaba la zona de entrenamiento.

- ¡Oh, Xian, que asco, que asco, que asco!- seguía exclamando la joven aún algo histérica.

-…ya se ha ido.- anunció Squall, aunque sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- preguntó al chica con las manos en el estómago, como si se intentara abrazar a si misma y cara de desamparo.

Squall le señaló el pequeño lago artificial y Rinoa volvió a una posición más relajada.

-Se ha ido…-dijo bajito, como si intentara hacerse a la idea.

Squall la observaba con mirada perpleja y tentaciones de sonreír ante ese extraño ataque de locura de la joven bruja.

-Podemos irnos.- Anunció Rinoa al haber corroborado que no había más ranas atrevidas alrededor y haberse recuperado de su ataque de repentina locura. Suspiro y empezó a andar con paso decidido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El joven se puso una mano en la cara y negó con la cabeza, ese gesto tan suyo que todos sabían imitar tan bien, según Rinoa.

Empezó a andar hasta estar a su altura y fueron juntos hacía la salida. De repente era como si toda esa relajación de segundos antes se esfumara a cada paso hasta que de nuevo se encontraron en silencio y con esa inexplicable tensión entre ellos.

Anduvieron en silencio, evitando el contacto físico y visual el uno con el otro, como si con eso pudieran esconder su presencia, hasta que salieron al pasillo que los llevaba de vuelta al interior del edificio central. Squall notó que los pasos de la chica habían dejado de resonar y ella se había quedado algo rezagada. Reparó en que seguía esquivando su mirada cuando se giró para saber qué le pasaba.

-Me ha llamado Zone...-dijo Rinoa, en un bajo tono de voz mientras entrelazaba sus propias manos detrás de su espalda. Habló con voz ronca y tuvo que aclararse la garganta, a Squall le dio la sensación de que le costaba hablar, aunque más bien era por factores emocionales que físicos.

Squall sabía que Zone le había llamado, pues fue él mismo el que le proporcionó el número de la muchacha. Lo que no entendía era qué había podido decir Zone que fuera tan difícil de tratar. Ya había sido raro encontrarla en la Zona de entrenamiento, más aún encontrarla sola, pero esa actitud esquiva que llevaba teniendo desde que se habían encontrado era lo que más le intrigaba. No era muy propio de ella no afrentar los problemas, y Squall supuso que por eso mismo no pudo aguantar más y empezó su confesión a medio camino del pasillo.

-¿Y qué?- Se limitó a responder. No había pretendido sonar rudo, su estado más que malhumorado era de impaciencia, aunque seguía sin gustarle ningún tema relacionado con Zone.

-Me ha preguntado si volveré a Timber. Ha intentado convencerme de que es lo mejor.- Lo dijo todo de tirón, sin respirar, como si eso pudiera impedir que el significado de las palabras llegaran a sus cerebros.

De alguna forma se había visto a venir algo así. Rinoa no es de las personas que se quedan en un sitio sin hacer nada con los brazos cruzados esperando a que pase el tiempo, de modo que por mucho que el Director Kramer y todos los demás le dijeran que podía quedarse en el Jardín cuánto quisiera ella no se sentiría cómoda así. Él también llevaba días pensando en eso. Puede que fuera por esto por lo que ahora que tenían tiempo para verse apenas hubieran hablado. Se habían pasado días…evitándose…he aquí el motivo de toda esa tensión.

_-Como si atrasar las cosas fuese a mejorar nada…_-se lamentó Squall de la estupidez que ambos habían demostrado.

-¿Y tú qué crees que es lo mejor? - Intentó sonar indiferente pero no podía evitar sentir cierto nudo en la garganta. Llevaba días temiendo este momento aunque había intentado no pensar mucho en ello, tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, era ella quien tenía que decidir ¿no?

Rinoa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. A veces era difícil soportar la mirada de Squall, tenía unos ojos imponentes y en ocasiones era la única manera de escrutar en sus sentimientos. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada tan vulnerable como en ese momento, aunque su semblante era serio y su posición corporal erguida e inexpresiva.

-No puedo...quedarme aquí sin hacer nada...La posibilidad de hacerme Seed la descarto...no encajo mucho...-arrastró las últimas palabras, como si le doliera dejarlas escapar de su boca, aunque de algún modo, así era.

-Pero quieres quedarte.- anunció Squall, sin saber si lo estaba preguntando, pidiendo o afirmando.

-Sí.

Deseaba con toda su alma quedarse allí, con él y sabía que si esa era su decisión todos lo aceptarían pero por otro lado era impensable para ella pasarse la vida allí, aprovechándose de la buena fe de los demás. Ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá ese no había sido el mejor momento para sacar el tema, ahí, en medio del pasillo de la Zona de Entrenamiento, pero la primera frase la había dicho sin siquiera pensar.

-Entonces... ¿el problema es que no tienes nada que hacer aquí?

Afirmó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

-Bien- fue lo último que añadió Squall antes de girarse y volver a andar.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

Rinoa no supo identificar ese tono de voz y por momentos de sentía cada vez más perdida. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que esperaba Squall y deseaba que le dijera lo que pensaba sin más. Se quedó atónita unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la respuesta del chico.

¿Qué puñeta significaba esto?

¿Qué se fuera? ¿Qué no le importaba? ¿Qué todo seguiría igual?

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo y desaparecer por la esquina la miró y añadió:

-Yo quiero que te quedes aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. 3 Timber está muy lejos

**Nota: **Sé que dije que tenía varios capítulos escritos, y era verdad, pero resulta que mi antiguo ordenador murió...con los capítulos dentro... En fin, he reescrito algunos capítulos pero con la universidad y todo he tenido que dejar la escritura algo de lado. Espero ponerme al día este verano ; )

Quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis ido leyendo, enviando reviews, añadiendo mis fics en alertas o favoritos...es justamente todo eso lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que os guste! Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Timber está muy lejos**

Llevaba un rato resguardándose de la lluvia bajo el amplio techo de una de las tiendas de Balamb,observando como el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones formaba difusas nubes blancas frente a su cara que desparecían tan rápidamente como eran creadas. La lluvia solo hacía que enfriar más la temperatura de Enero y hacía que sintiera las manos heladas mientras sujetaba las bolsas de sus recientes compras.

Había decidido salir a comprar con Selphie y Quistis. Quizá así se distraería un poco, pero inevitablemente la conversación con Squall volvía a su mente una vez tras otra. Se había pasado el día ajena a la interminable cháchara de Selphie y prácticamente no había sonreído más que en contadas (y forzadas) ocasiones.

-¿Tan interesante es el aire que respiras?

Rinoa salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de Selphie cerca de su oreja. Se giró hacia ella y vio las miradas expectantes de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confusa, sin saber muy bien qué le habían preguntado.

-Llevamos rato intentando hablar contigo…

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hablaban con ella. Sacudió la cabeza como si con ese movimiento pudiera sacar todas sus preocupaciones de la cabeza y acararse la mente.

-Perdonad.- Les dedicó una sonrisa forzada y sus dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

-¿Es por tu príncipe azul?- Se aventuró Quistis, que llevaba todo el día intuyendo esa posibilidad. Pocas cosas conseguían preocupar tanto a la vivaz chica como para dejarla en este estado y sabía que Squall entraba en esa categoría.

-¿Qué?

A esas alturas debía ser bastante evidente ya que algo le pasaba pero ¿_tan_ evidente era?

Quistis sonrío dulcemente y tomó su reacción como un sí, de todos modos tampoco lo había negado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz comprensiva, recordó que usaba la misma voz cuando hablaba con algunos de sus alumnos, con aquellos a los que les costaba entender algunas cosas aunque pusieran todo su esfuerzo. Echaba de menos eso pero ese no era momento para ponerse melancólica.

Squall podía legar a ser muy complicado, solo esperaba que no lo fuera demasiado para Rinoa. Después de todo lo que habían pasado parecía que fueran el uno para el otro pero ahora es cuando empezaba la vida real, el día a día. Esa era su verdadera prueba de fuego.

Rinoa suspiró y fijó la mirada en los charcos del suelo, como si las gotas que caían en ellos se hubieran convertido de repente en la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Rinny…- la voz de la más bajita sonaba con una extraña mezcla de compasión y súplica.

La morena sonrío al oír el mote con el que le llamaba Selphie en algunas ocasiones.

-Le conté que iba a irme unos días a Timber…ya sabéis, con Zone y Watts.

-¡Ah si! Fiesta de celebración de independencia y las elecciones. ¡Será divertido! – opinó la castaña Selphie – ¿No vas a llevarte a Squall?

Rinoa la miró, no sabía muy bien cómo expresar lo que quería sin que sonase mal.

-No…prefiero que…no venga…-pronunció las palabras poco a poco, sin mucha seguridad.

-¿Porque? –Selphie parecía sorprendida, y lo estaba, pues había dado por sentado que Squall y Rinoa irían juntos a ese pequeño viaje.

-Bueno…es comprensible que quieras cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida sola, con la gente con la que estuviste en la resistencia. -Interrumpió Quistis- Squall…no pinta mucho ahí y tampoco creo que tenga muchas ganas de socializar con gente que no conoce. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para reflexionar -¿No se lo ha tomado bien? Probablemente cuando vuelv…

Y se calló de golpe. Había entendido cuál era el problema Rinoa no había dicho que fuera a volver.

Eso era algo que todos habían dado por hecho pero ella realmente nunca había dicho nada sobre el tema y conociendo a Squall, que siempre esperaba lo peor de todas las posibilidades existentes, probablemente estuviera imaginando que ella iba a quedarse allí para siempre…Pero no lo haría, ¿verdad?

-Oh, Dios…Rinoa….-dijo la rubia llevándose una mano a la boca, como si no lo acabara de creer.

Ella misma había dado por sentado que la morena volvería con ellos y se quedaría en el Jardín, especialmente teniendo a Squall allí pero de repente le entró miedo de que eso no fuera a ser así.

-¿! Qué pasa ¡?- La pequeña Seed no conseguía entender qué pasaba y dirigía su mirada a una y a otra alternativamente con creciente impaciencia.

-No pensarás en… ¿no volver? –Las palabras de Quistis sonaron apagadas, seguía teniendo las manos delante de su boca, pero aún así fueron perfectamente claras.

Selphie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró bruscamente hacia Rinoa, cogiendo de los brazos a la morena y mirándola con seriedad. Rinoa dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida por la repentina reacción de la chica.

-¿¡Cómo que no vas a volver!

Las palabras fueron prácticamente un grito que resonó en el silencio de la calle y varias personas que se resguardaban de la lluvia bajo el mismo tejado que ellas las miraron curiosos.

-No es eso….-dijo, pero interiormente añadió un" _espero" _al final de la frase.

Sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a contar a sus dos amigas todas las dudas que le habían estado asaltando esos últimos días…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Dios! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo rato esperándote.- oyó una conocida voz a sus espaldas hablando tono recriminador.

Squall se giró, aún con la tarjeta de la puerta en las manos y vio a Quistis apoyada en la pared, mirándole con una ceja levantada. Si había estado allí desde hacía rato es que le acababa de pasar por delante y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había alguien allí.

Se lo reprochó interiormente, si hubiera sido un enemigo ya se le habría echado encima sin él tener oportunidad de defenderse.

-Estaba con Cid.- Respondió en voz apática.

La joven hizo un ademán con la cabeza, quitando importancia a la pregunta y se encaminó hacia él.

-He hablado con Rinoa.

Squall frunció el ceño y se la miró cómo si no supiera ni quién era esa tal Rinoa.

En realidad sabía a lo que se refería Quistis y a juzgar por su comportamiento preveía una de sus charlas de "las cosas hay que hacerlas así, tonto" en tono de instructora. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de hablar de Rinoa, se sentía algo exhausto del tema, se había pasado la semana pensando en esto y era consciente de que el día siguiente ella cogería el tren hacia Timber.

La instructora suspiró al ver que su interlocutor se encogía de hombros, cómo si con esto quisiera decirle que no le importaba nada. Por mucho que hubiera estudiado la forma de pensar de Squall durante años a veces dudaba si realmente había cosas que le daban igual o si es que con esa actitud intentaba protegerse.

-Qué difícil eres a veces, Squall_- _pensó.

-Dice que se va a Timber unos días.-Anunció ella , intentado iluminar la mente de chico.

-Eso dice.- Se limitó a responder él con voz monótona.

Quistis se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Ahora ya tenía claro cual de las dos opciones era: había vuelto a levantar los muros de protección a su alrededor, actuando como si le diera igual y poniéndose esa mascara de indiferencia. Pero se autodelataba actuando de esa forma, estaba siendo demasiado evasivo cómo para ser verdad que le diera igual.

-Típico de él.- pensó la joven y en su cabeza su voz sonó aún más recriminativa que antes. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de suspirar y negar con la cabeza, en gesto de frustración.

Al menos, tantos años de estudio y observación de su comportamiento habían dado cierto resultado…aunque no era el que ella había esperado años atrás, cuando pensaba estar enamorada de él. Así era mejor, ellos dos juntos no hubieran funcionado. Squall era demasiado….bueno, demasiado Squall; y ella no hubiera sido capaz de manejarlo y entenderlo como hacía Rinoa. Eso era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta enseguida cuando conoció a la morena y les vio interactuar. Quistis podía prever las reacciones de Squall pero no siempre las comprendía y a veces no era capaz de saber encajarlo correctamente, sin sentirse herida. Rinoa no solo sabía entenderlo, sino que parecía saber cómo interpretarlo y qué decirle en cada momento.

-Va a volver.- Añadió la joven, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Squall apartó la mirada de ella instintivamente y la dirigió a la lluvia que caía fuera.

-_Pero puede que sólo vuelva a buscar sus cosas para volver a irse. _

Al fin y al cabo allí había pasado los últimos meses de su vida, en Timber. Había mucha gente que la quería, sentimiento que ella correspondía. La imagen de sus dos compañeros de los Búhos del bosque se puso en su mente automáticamente, ellos iban a cuidar de ella, al menos eso sí lo tenía claro.

RInoa había dicho que le gustaría quedarse en el Jardín pero…. ¿Y si les veía y decidía que era mejor quedarse allí? Al fin y al cabo…ella no encajaba con la vida en el Jardín, ella misma lo había dicho y no era necesario conocerla muy a fondo para darse cuenta de lo cierto que era. Reglas, normas, apariencias que guardar…Rinoa era un espíritu libre, no pegaba demasiado con esa vida.

-Squall…- El tono de voz de Quistis había cambiado a uno más suave y empático, el chico recordó que esa mujer tenía la habilidad de poder leer lo que le pasaba por la cabeza de una manera casi trasparente y por un momento tubo el impulso de volver a su antiguo yo y contestarle que se fuera a hablar con la pared.- Decida lo que decida Rinoa, no va a abandonarte.

La mirada de Squall pasó rápidamente de la lluvia a los ojos de Quistis y la joven pudo intuir como sus muros se resquebrajaban a su alrededor y de repente esos ojos fríos y distantes le parecieron la mirada de un niño triste y perdido.

-Timber está muy lejos…-fue lo único que fue capaz de decir antes de girarse y entrar en su habitación.

Quistis se quedó ahí, mirando a la puerta, sorprendida por esa repentina declaración y por la rapidez con la que Squall se había ido. La cogió tan desprevenida que no tuvo tiempo de pararle.

-¿Tanto te dolería que se fuera? –Susurró a la puerta cerrada.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rinoa comprobó mentalmente la lista de cosas que debía llevarse y corroboró que lo había metido todo en la maleta. Echó un vistazo a la habitación para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y no había olvidado nada. Le pareció que todo estaba bien y miró el reloj por enésima vez durante las últimas horas

Faltaba poco para que tuviera que irse.

Se sentía algo nerviosa, en parte porque tenía ganas de ver a toda esa gente de Timber, con quienes había luchado codo con codo hacía poco más de medio año. Quería ver el resultado de sus esfuerzos, la ciudad libre y alegre, la gente sonriendo y las calles despejadas de soldados. Sentía un regocijo de alegría cada vez que pensaba en que dentro de unas horas estaría ahí para contemplar todo esto. Pero sobretodo quería ver cómo estaban Zone y Watts, no los veía desde que se habían ido de Timber. Selphie (¿Fue Selphie quien se lo contó? No estaba segura) le contó que les habían vuelto a ver a bordo del barco de los Seeds Blancos, pero por ese entonces ella estaba en ese extraño estado aletargado. Alguien le comentó que Zone se había preocupado mucho cuando lo supo, incluso se había atrevido a amenazar a Squall.

No fue capaz de reprimir la sonrisa que la ternura hizo que se formara en sus labios al recordar ese detalle. Él siempre se había preocupado mucho por ella.

Suspiró y miró el equipaje: una maleta de mano y una de ruedas. Quizá llevara demasiado equipaje…Pero había aprovechado las compras con Quistis y Selphie para obtener algunos regalos que entregar a sus amigos. Hacía mucho que no se veían y pensó que sería un bonito detalle llevarles algún recuerdo.

Volvio a mirar el reloj.

Y pensó en Squall.

Él era otra de las razones por las que sentía esos nervios en la boca del estómago. Habían quedado los seis para comer y así hacer una pequeña despedida por el corto viaje de la joven pero él no había aparecido. Durante toda la comida tuvo esperanzas de que en cualquier momento apareciera por la puerta del comedor y casi estuvo más pendiente de eso que de las conversaciones de sus acompañantes. Después había ido a buscarle a su dormitorio pero allí tampoco había nadie, ni en ese despacho nuevo del tercer piso que habían habilitado para cuando se reincorporase al trabajo, ni en ningún otro lugar de Jardín.

Le dolía tener que irse sin despedirse de él…y no sabía cómo debía interpretar esa clara evasión por parte de Squall, pero no podía esperar más, tenía que marcharse si no quería perder el tren.

Había pensado en volver a buscarle justo antes de irse. Su habitación le iba de camino pero al pensar en esa posibilidad sintió un conocido pinchazo de orgullo en su corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Si había sido él mismo el que había decidido evitarla… Aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía herida. No había tenido ocasión de hablar con él claramente, aunque ahora que había llegado la hora de irse le preció que eso no era más que una excusa por no tener que enfrentarse a la verdad. Y le sabía mal haber sido tan cobarde.

Se cargó la bolsa de mano de un hombro dejando escapar un suspiro, molesta por el peso y por el triste curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Arrastrando con una mano la maleta de ruedas y con la otra la llave de la habitación salió y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando al girar casi se topó con el cuerpo de alguien. Estaba tan cerca que se había asustado, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de alguien detrás suyo aunque sus cuerpos casi estuvieran tocándose.

Squall vio el sobresalto de la chica y se separó un poco de ella. Rinoa se quedó bloqueada, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar la situación y sin saber qué decir.

-Siento no haber venido a la comida, estaba reunido con Cid. Era importante.

Lo único que fue capaz de responder Rinoa fue un escueto "ah, no importa", era casi un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera. Ella estaba evitando encontrarse con su mirada. Le invadió cierta sensación de vacío y se sintió algo culpable por no haber sido capaz de hablar con ella o presentarse a la comida.

-Era importante -se justificó, haciendo referencia a su reunión con Cid. Pero aún así no quiso decirle de qué se trataba. La verdad era que le hubiera ahorrado muchas preocupaciones si lo hubiera hecho pero él no estaba nada seguro de eso así que prefirió guardárselo para él, al menos de momento.

-¿Te llevo a la estación? –intentó olvidar esa desagradable sentimiento.

La pregunta cogió a la chica desprevenida no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendida. Había sido una extraña semana entre ellos. No es que se hubiesen peleado pero se habían mantenido distantes. Supuso que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo manjar la situación. Para Squall todo esto era nuevo, hacía medio año ni siquiera tenía amigos, ni siquiera quería tener amigos. Ahora no solo tenía eso, además era el comandante de un Jardín, muchos alumnos le admiraban y tenía… ¿pareja? eso era lo que eran, ¿no? O más bien un proyecto de pareja. Rinoa imaginaba que a veces debía de sentirse algo aturdido por todos esos cambios.

Incluso ella se sentía perdida en determinadas ocasiones (como en esta última semana).

-Si no te importa…Sería mucho mejor que ir andando…-Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa aunque estaba realmente agradecida por el esfuerzo.

Sin decir nada más Squall tiró de la bolsa de mano que Rinoa llevaba colgada del hombro y se la colocó él mismo.

-No tienes que hacerlo… -Remarcó la joven.

-No importa...- y añadió un movimiento de cabeza, señalando hacia el pasillo, para que se pusieran en marcha.

Caminaron hasta el garaje sin decir nada y Squall cargó el equipaje en uno de los coches del Jardín.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Rompió el silencio la voz de la chica.

Squall se la miró con confusión, mientras colocaba las maletas adecuadamente para que no se movieran mucho durante el trayecto.

-¿El qué?

-Coger un vehículo sin permiso, para uso personal.

Squall cdirigió su atención al equipaje y se encogió de hombros suavemente.

-Soy el comandante. – Fue toda la explicación que dio antes de cerrar el maletero y dirigirse al lado del copiloto. En realidad había pedido permiso a Cid y éste le había respondido con exactamente las mismas palabras que acababa de pronunciar él, dándole a entender que tenía carta blanca para hacerlo cuando quisiera.

Abrió la puerta y miró a Rinoa, que seguía detrás del coche mirándole, como si no supiera qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Al entender que abría la puerta para que ella subiese no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

-Y dicen que ya no quedan caballeros…-dijo mientras se acercaba y subía al coche.

El joven soltó aire por la nariz, sonando como el inicio de una risotada que no había llegado a formarse del todo. La verdad es que no se había parado a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, con ella simplemente le salían automáticamente ese tipo de cosas…Y era extraño, porque nunca antes se había preocupado por la comodidad y el bienestar de alguien de esa manera, pero de alguna forma a medida que habían ido pasando los meses juntos había generado ese comportamiento de manera natural.

Salieron del Jardín y se encaminaron hacia Balamb por la carretera principal. Se podía sentir la incomodidad de ambos en el silencio sepulcral del coche. Squall maldijo que esos vehículos no tuvieran radio para llenar el silencio.

_-Tengo que comprarme un coche._- fue un pensamiento aleatorio que le vino en mente pero no parecía una mala idea hacerlo, más bien al contrario.

Los coches del Jardín no eran muy cómodos y… bueno, eran del Jadrín, por muy comandante que fuera no podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera siempre y seria mucho más fácil tener uno que pudiera ser suyo del todo.

En algún momento del trayecto Rinoa se atrevio a dirigir su mirada hacia él y lo vio concentrado en la conducción, serio cómo era habitual. En parte agradeció su comportamiento, por extraño que pareciera, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Llegaron a la estación que el tren ya estaba parado en la vía correspondiente, aunque faltaban varios minutos para que se fuera.

-Quizá deberías ir subiendo.- Tanteó Squall.

No quería despedirse de ella pero tampoco quería alargarlo demasiado. Eso solo lo haría más complicado.

-Si. –Convino Rinoa, no sin sentirse algo decepcionada por la actitud de su caballero.

A pesar de eso, él no soltó la bolsa que aún llevaba en el hombro desde que habían bajado del coche.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-Squall, yo…-se quedó callada, tampoco tenía muy claro lo que quería decirle. Bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de aguantar esos ojos azules escudriñándola.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Que quería quedarse a su lado? ¿Qué no se tomar a mal que no le propusiera que la acompañara? ¿Qué iba a volver? ¿Qué le sabía mal que esta última semana no hubieran aprovechado mejor el tiempo para estar juntos?

-13 días, ¿verdad?-la voz de Squall la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Rinoa levantó la mirada de nuevo, ¿había contado los días que estaría fuera? Asintió con la cabeza.

-Te esperaré.-Y su voz sonó sincera.

A Rinoa le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír esas palabras. _ Te esperaré_. Resonaron en su cabeza y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró sonriendo, esta vez con una sonrisa amplia y sincera. De repente tenía ganas de abrazarle y quedarse allí, olvidar Timber, solo estar a su lado y aprovecharse de la buena de fe de Cid Kramer quedándose en el Jardín de Balamb eternamente.

Pero eso no era más que un sueño, algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose pronto si lo hacía. Lo había decidido, no podía quedarse allí de esa manera.

Squall seguía mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos suyos tan profundos. En esos instantes a Rinoa le parecieron enigmáticos. ¿Qué debía estaba pensando?

Le entraban ganas de echarse a llorar el pensar que quizá tuviera que volver a Timber para quedarse allí. Hasta entonces se lo había estado planteando pero parecía algo muy lejano y comprendió que era precisamente por no tener que sentirlo tan real por el que se habían estado evitando esos días. Ahora, allí, estando en la estación, con las maletas hechas (aunque solo fuera por unos días) le parecía que la idea cobraba forma…y le asustaba.

Le asustaba que fuera a tener que estar lejos de él. Que su relación no funcionara.

Le asustaba perderle.

La guerra acababa de terminar y su relación estaba aún por definir, y aunque no habían empezado con buen pie (una semana casi sin hablarse no parecía la mejor manera de estar juntos), se dio cuenta de una cosa:

Estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

No es que el sentimiento fuer algo acabado de descubrir, hacía ya mucho que sentía eso por él. Pero hasta entonces había estado en segundo plano, primero había problemas mayores a los que atender, problemas que le impedían pensar y ver más allá que en el mañana inmediato. Pero estos días le habían hecho darse cuenta de una cosa: la guerra había terminado y ahí estaban ellos…se daba cuenta de que quería estar con él, de una forma seria y real. No era como esos juegos de adolescentes en los que sueñas con que un chico guapo te lleve al cine y te de un beso en la boca. Esto era real, real y profundo. Estaba enamorada de él.

Al fin Squall soltó la bolsa y se la pasó.

La miraba de una forma que había visto pocas veces en él. De la misma forma que la miró en el Lagunamow, esa mezcla de tristeza y cariño.

Ante esos ojos que a menudo la dejaban sin aliento no pudo evitarlo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Fue casi solo un roce, que Squall ni siquiera respondió, puede que porque fue tan fugaz que no le dio tiempo, puede que porque seguía sin estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de interacciones (y mucho menos, en lugres donde tuviera público).

_Tren con destino a Timber, vía 2, saldrá en breves minutos. _

La voz del intercomunicador resonó en la estación cuando Rinoa recuperó su posición anterior.

-Nos vemos en 13 días. –Susurró, mientras acarició suavemente su mejilla .

Squall asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de saber qué decir y le recordó lo bloqueado que se sintió a bordo del Lagunamow, cuando supo que al llegar a tierra tendrían que despedirse.

Rinoa subió al tren mientas Squall la observaba alejarse aun sintiendo la sensación aterciopelada de su piel en la mejilla y desando que cuando volviera fuera para quedarse.


	4. 4 Época de cambios

**Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: **La guerra ha terminado y la vida de nuestros héroes debe volver a la normalidad. Rinoa, sin saber a qué lugar pertenece ni qué rumbo poner a su vida, vuelve a Timber por unos días para celebrar con sus compañeros de los Búhos del Bosque la celebración de la independencia de la ciudad. Mientras tanto Squall está en Balamb, planteándose cómo seguirá su relación o si Rinoa volverá a Balamb de forma definitiva o solo para recoger sus objetos personales para luego volver a Timber.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Época de cambios**

Llevaba meses sin pisar la ciudad y esperaba que en ese tiempo hubiera cambiado, claro que sí, pero lo que vio al bajar del tren la dejó sin palabras...era increíblemente maravilloso. Más que lo que se veía era lo que podía sentir en el ambiente. Era alegría, felicidad, la felicidad de todo un pueblo celebrando la vida y el futuro, un futuro que pintaba mucho, mucho mejor que el pasado. Era esperanza.

Y era sobrecogedor.

En el solitario paisaje que se dibujaba en su memoria las calles estaban desérticas, con las pocas personas que había caminando en silencio, cabizbajos, pasando con terror por delante de los soldados de Galbadia. Las amenazas por acusaciones infundadas, el terror y las injusticias eran el pan de cada día. Parecía una ciudad distinta, con unas calles llenas de personas paseando; niños jugando, amigos sonriendo, parejas cogidas de la mano...Y eso solo era lo que se veía desde la estación. De repente sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de bajar corriendo las escaleras y pasear por esas calles, sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo. Era una sensación desbordante.

-¡Princesa! - Una conocida voz gritó desde lo lejos de la andana.

Rinoa siguió la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y vio a Zone y Watts correr hacía ella, y si no hubiera sido por el incómodo peso de las maletas, hubiera echado a correr igual que ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo. Verles sanos y salvos solo hizo que aumentara aún más esa cándida sensación que la embriagaba.

Con una sonrisa se embarcaron los tren en un torpe abrazo, casi se cayeron al suelo del ímpetu al chocar. Rinoa se echó a reír y sus dos amigos hicieron lo mismo, no se reían por la situación en si, sino por la alegría de volver a estar los tres juntos y sentir ese compañerismo que parecía inquebrantable.

-¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo estáis!? -Volvió a abrazarles, esta vez fue más calmado pero no por eso con menos sentimiento.

Sabía Xian cuanto les había echado de menos. Ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de cuánto les echaba en falta hasta que les había tenido delante.

-Muy bien Princeza.- respondió Watts, alejándose un paso de ella.- ¿y tu? Tienez que contarnoz muchaz cosaz.

La sonrisa de Rinoa se ensanchó aún más si cabía. Vaya que si tenía cosas que contarles...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin la reunión había terminado, todos se habían marchado menos la joven que se encontraba de pie delante de su escritorio, esperando sus órdenes. En ese día se habían tomado decisiones importantes para restructurar el trabajo el Jardín entre el personal de más importancia. Se habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y discutido bastantes asuntos. Aun así todos tendrían que trabajar muy duro para reprender el ritmo que llevaba del Jardín antes de la guerra.

Cid Kramer estaba de cara a los grandes ventanales de su despacho, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando cómo la humedad de Enero empezaba a condensarse en sus ventanas.

-¿Porque nos ha preguntado?- oyó la voz de Shu detrás suyo.

El Director se giró hacía ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Perdone que pregunte.- Añadió la muchacha, dudando si tenía el suficiente estatus para preguntar esto.- Pero antes usted tomaba todas las decisiones, sin consultar.

Cid negó con la cabeza y suspiró, cansado de un largo día, una larga semana, arreglando los desajustes del Jardín y atendiendo llamadas de figuras políticas y periodistas sedientos de más información sobre los héroes que habían salvado el pellejo de todo el mundo. Pero merecían descansar, la gente ya había obtenido todas las respuestas que el Jardín podía ofrecer y sus héroes se merecían un buen descanso.

-En realidad yo solo era el portavoz de Norg.- le contó a media voz, pasándose una mano por la sien dolorida a causa de las jaquecas de estos últimos días. - Las decisiones las tomaban él y su gente y yo obedecía sin poder decir nada.

"Como uno más de nosotros" pensó Shu.

-Entiendo.- Respondió ella no demasiado sorprendida por la declaración de su superior. -Permítame decirle que me parece un gran trabajo el que ha hecho esta semana, señor.

Cid la miró por encima de sus gafas, sorprendido y agradecido a la vez.

-¿Tu crees? Yo ya soy mayor para absorber todo lo que hacía Norg... y mi mujer ha vuelto, ahora que está aquí...no quisiera volver a fallarle. –A pesar de que no era el momento oportuno para hablar de ello, Cid no puco reprimir el tono apagado/ triste de su voz.

Cid Kramer se consideraba a si mismo un fracaso como caballero. No había estado al lado de su mujer cuando ésta más lo había necesitado. Su matrimonio pasaba un momento difícil y Edea lo estaba pasando mal. Él no había sabido estar allí para ella y acabó cayendo en las terribles manos de Artemisa, provocando el caos en el mundo, porqué él, su caballero, encargado de protegerla de las amenazas exteriores y de sus propios fantasmas, había estado demasiado ocupado trabajando y pensando en el Jardín. El Jardín había seguido adelante y había sido un éxito en gran parte gracias a sus esfuerzos y sacrificios personales. Pero ese era un error que jamás se iba a perdonar y que procuraría no volver a cometer...no dejaría que Squall lo cometiera ahora que era el caballero de la bruja. Por eso había llevado a cabo esa restructuración de los trabajos del Jardín.

- Ahora que no tenemos la gente de Norg vamos a tener que contratar a más personal que se ocupe de cosas como el subministro básico de comida, la biblioteca, coordinación interna, asuntos exteriores, profesorado...no tenemos a sus trabajadores pero tampoco tenemos a su dinero, así que necesitamos gente pero sólo la necesaria.

-Si señor. Trabajaré duro para hacer lo correcto para el Jardín.-Respondió Shu, la encargada de encontrar y contratar el personal quilificado para esos trabajos.

-Shu...te he elegido a ti porqué eres una persona digna de mi confianza.- admitió el Director.- necesito que encuentres civiles cualificados y en los que podamos confiar lo suficiente cómo para meterlos dentro de las instalación del Jardín sin tener que preocuparnos. El Jardín de Balamb es una institución militar no gubernamental, con la guerra hemos ganado muchos amigos pero también algunos enemigos. Ninguno de los civiles que contratemos tendrá un puesto importante ni acceso a información confidencial pero aún así son trabajos necesarios para el optimo funcionamiento de la academia. Lo haría yo mismo, pero tengo que ocuparme de la burocracia.

-Si, señor.- Pensó en las palabras que le estaba dedicando su superior. No se lo había mirado de esa forma, pero tenía razón. Eran trabajos para civiles, puestos pequeños pero que eran vitales para el funcionamiento diario de la escuela.

- Squall aún tiene unos días de vacaciones pero si no lo tengo mal entendido creo que tiene alguna propuesta. Deberías hablar con él.

-Lo haré.- Shu irguió la espalda e hizo el saludo oficial antes de salir del despacho.

Cid se sentó en la silla y se sacó las gafas para poder frotarse las sienes. Maldito dolor de cabeza. El Jardín había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, solo esperaba poder manejarlo bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo el mundo ha oído alguna vez en su vida esa frase popular que dice que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Squall lo había oído. Tiempo atrás pensaba que era una chorrada. Si algo te gustaba, ¿cómo no ibas a darte cuenta de ello?; y si no te gustaba pues no lo ibas a echar de menos cuando desapareciera. Pero cuando Rinoa entró en coma comprendió el verdadero significado de la frase. Rinoa, esa chica pesada, plasta y tozuda que le perseguía ahí dónde fuera, que le llevaba la contraria, que discutía incansablemente con él...con esa tozudez y persistencia que la hacían tan repelente a su entender. A veces le hacía enfadar tanto que le entraban ganas de gritarle. Y luego, de un día para otro, todo eso desapareció.

Y se sintió solo. Terriblemente solo.

De algún modo, las constantes intrusiones de la chica en su vida le daban algo de ¿Compañía? ¿Cariño? No sabía muy bien cómo definir lo que aportaba esa obtusa chica en su vida en esos tiempos. Para él era algo nuevo que alguien intentara conocerle y se esforzara por entender su forma de ser. Claro, si, ahí había estado Quistis desde hacía años, pero era diferente, la rubia no intentaba entrar en su mundo, más bien lo había analizado y juzgado, diciéndole que debía cambiar su forma de pensar. "¡No estás solo en el mundo, Squall!" recordaba que le había gritado con rabia la noche de la graduación. Como si decirle eso fuera a cambiar las cosas... Quistis deseaba cambiar su mundo, Rinoa sólo deseaba comprenderlo. Y eso había marcado una enorme diferencia.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Había aceptado a Rinoa en su vida, aunque ese era un viaje que acababa de empezar. Aún así, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la chico en varias ocasiones al día, aunque no habían hablado desde que se había marchado. A pesar de que en las semanas anteriores no habían hablado apenas, incluso lo habían evitado, era tranquilizador saber que estaba allí al lado y que si quería podía verla. Ahora no podía, por mucho que quisiera. El hecho de saber que ella estaba lejos (y que quizá no volvería) era lo que cambiaba las cosas.

La noche anterior había encontrado un mensaje en el buzón de voz de su teléfono. Era de Rinoa, hablaba sobre las fiestas y los ánimos que se respiraban en Timber. Le contaba el ambiente festivo de la ciudad y cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que los soldados se habían marchado.

Esa llamada le dejó una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo, una parte de su cerebro se alegraba de saber de ella, de que estuviera bien y de que se preocupara lo suficiente por él como para molestarse en llamarle. Otra parte, en cambio, sentía ciertos celos al escuchar la alegría en su voz, la emotividad con la que hablaba de la ciudad de sus antiguos compañeros. Todo le sonaba a mal presagio, cómo si una lejana y repelente voz hablara entre líneas diciéndole "mira qué feliz estoy aquí, lejos, en un lugar al que sí me siento cómoda, con mis verdaderos amigos".

Conocía lo suficiente a Rnoa cómo para saber que no era esa su intención. Era una mujer transparente y sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Si una cualidad poseía la chica, era la sinceridad. Una parte de ella que había captivado a Squall desde el primer día era la libertad y la honestidad con la que Rinoa hablaba delo que sentía. Habiendo crecido en un ambiente militar y acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos al resto del mundo, Squall encontró fascinante esa faceta de la morena. Aunque precisamente por esa misma cualidad al conocerse se discutían continuamente.

Sentado en su escritorio, de cara al teléfono, Squall pensaba en cómo iban a ser ahora las cosas entre ellos. Se dio cuenta de hasta que punto habían cambiado sus circunstancias desde hacía 6 meses. Por primera vez desde que empezó la guerra, se permitió el lujo de pensar en eso. Al principio no se soportaban, Squall y Rinoa se peleaban continuamente y se odiaban mutuamente. Él porqué ella era una plasta, ella porqué él era un borde antipático e insensible a los demás. No puedo evitar esbozar el inicio de una sonrisa en su cara al pensar en lo diferentes que eran ahora, bueno, ellos eran los mimos, solo que habían llegado a comprenderse el uno al otro. Estuvo tentado de descolgar el auricular del teléfono y llamar al número que había quedado guardado en la memoria del aparato, supuso que era el de casa de Zone o Watts (o de ambos, eran como hermanos, no le extrañaría que ahora vivieran juntos). Por Xian, ni siquiera sabía dónde se alojaba Rinoa.

Se miró el aparato durante unos minutos, reflexionando. Podía llamar, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Ella le había contado cosas de la ciudad pero él no había hecho nada que fuera especialmente interesante esos últimos días, sólo había entrenado, hecho un poco de ejercicio y poco más. Estar de vacaciones era algo que le parecía bastante aburrido, siempre había sido así. Cuando era cadete acostumbraba a mantenerse ocupado estudiando, incluso ampliando temario con libros extras cuando no tenía más a estudiar (cosa que le permitió ser una de las estrellas prominentes en los cursos superiores). Así que ahora, sin un mundo al que salvar y nada que estudiar, no tenía mucho que hacer aparte de matar el tiempo escuchando las conversaciones chorras de sus amigos durante las comidas y matar algún que otro Grat en la Zona de Entrenamiento.

Squall cogió el auricular y se lo puso en la oreja, pero en lugar de marcar el número esperó a que sonaran los cinco pitidos, acto seguido sonó una voz femenina en un tono robótico e impersonal.

"Bienvenido al buzón de voz del Jardín de Balamb. Usted tiene 0 mensajes nuevos. Para escuchar los mensajes antiguos apriete 1, para más opciones apriete 2."

El chico apretó la tecla 1 y la voz volvió a hablar.

"Usted tiene 1 mensaje guardado"

Y seguidamente oyó la vivaz voz de Rinoa, en perfecto contraste con la voz grabada con cierto tono robótico que le acababa de atender.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras volvía a escuchar la alegre (y de algún modo Squall intuía que estaba algo nerviosa) voz de la morena repitiendo lo que ya le había contado la noche anterior, mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación, hacía las luces del puerto de Balamb que se veían al fondo, en la oscuridad de la noche. Pensando que un poco más allá de esas luces estaba ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La canción popular del momento sonaba a todo volumen en la plaza de Timber dónde se celebraba la fiesta en honor a la recién adquirida independencia. La plaza estaba decorada con luces, mesas, e incluso habían preparado un bar y una pista de baile. No importaba que fueran más de las 12 de la noche de una fría noche de enero, la ciudad estaba de fiesta y la plaza estaba abarrotada. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños habría imaginado vivir este momento.

Estaba sentada en una mesa, junto a sus antiguos compañeros de los Búhos del Bosque. La noche había sido animada, llena de conversaciones divertidas, bromas y anécdotas. Sabía que todo el mundo quería que contase cómo había sido la gran aventura con los famosos héroes que había librado el mundo de la sumisión a una cruel bruja del futuro, querían saber algo más que lo que había salido en los medios; al fin y al cabo, ella había formado parte del equipo. Pero, evidentemente, Rinoa no estaba muy dispuesta a contar en lo que se había convertido, y, si tenía que ser sincera, estaba bastante harta de hablar siempre de lo mismo, así que esa noche simplemente se dedicó a escuchar cómo había sido todo en Timber.

La mesa estaba llena de platos que aún contenían restos de comida, desde pizza, a aceitunas, pasando por diferentes variedades de entrantes. La noche había sido animada, con conversaciones relajadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan...segura.

-Oye Rinoa.- dijo Rick, el chico que se había encargado de construir el muñeco robot que sustituyó al Presidente Deling en el vagón falso. - He oído ciertos rumores por ahí….

Ella le miró, curiosa, una d ellas aficiones predilectas de Rick era marujear sobre la vida de los demás y especular sobre sus problemas y el tono teatral de las palabras no le había sonado a buen presagio.

-Ay, madre...Rick, ¿qué es lo que has oído? ¡Viniendo de ti, me espero cualquier cosa!- Exclamó la chica, divertida.

-Un pajariiiito- Siguió él, con cierta entonación burlesca- me ha contado que es posible haya cierto romance épico y heroico entre tú y un atractivo y sexi Seed del Jardín e Balamb.

La chica no pudo evitar explotar a carcajadas al oír tal definición de Squall. No es que no compartiera la opinión, Squall era, probablemente, el chico más atractivo que conociera, pero oír a otros hablar así de él no dejaba de ser divertido. Si el mismo Squall lo oyera pediría que la tierra le tragase, o eso, o mataría de un sablazo al atrevido y descarado que se aventurara a hablar así de él.

Zone, que estaba también presente, sentado al lado de la morena, la miró expectante. No le gustaba Squall, era un arrogante maleducado y no creía que pudiera aportarle nada bueno a Rinoa. Esos rumores le parecían absurdos…Además, había dejado que Rinoa cayera en ese extraño coma tras la invasión del Jardín, y eso era algo que no iba a olvidar ni perdonar fácilmente. A pesar de sus amargos pensamientos, se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de la respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Atractivo y sexi SeeD? ¿En serio?- Consiguió decir Rinoa, entre carcajadas.

-Eso especulan algunas lenguas del vecindario. – Respondió Rick y apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza a su novia, la hija mayor de la cabecilla de los Zorros del Bosque, que estaba cómodamente sentada a su lado.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡No me acuses tan fácilmente! ¡Eso lo dijo mi madre! -se defendió la joven, mirándole, sorprendida por la traición de su novio. - Estaba viendo la rueda de prensa esa del otro día, dónde estabais todos, y dijo que hacías bastante buena pareja con el comandante Leonhart… que hay que reconocer que no está nada mal. Bueno, el muchacho es de muy buen ver.

Rinoa se rio por lo bajo. Esa mujer no paraba de sorprenderle. La había ayudado mucho tanto a nivel personal cuando se trasladó a Timber, como a nivel profesional con los Búhos del Bosque. Incluso les ofreció cobijo bajo su techo, a riesgo de ser detenida ella también, cuando los soldados de Galbadia les buscaban a ellos y a los SeeDs por toda la ciudad. Siempre le había parecido una mujer bastante carismática.

-Bueno, comparto la opinión de que Squall es de muy buen ver…- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.- Pero bueno...-so removió un poco en la silla, algo nerviosa por la expectante mirada de todos, no podía admitir sin más ser la novia de Squall...no es que hubieran formalizado nada, aunque fuera innegable que algo había entre ellos. Pero no estaba segura de hasta que punto Squall estaba dispuesto a admitirlo al resto del mundo. - No sé, yo...

No tenía muy claro como salir del embrollo sin decir nada inapropiado.

-¿Ese no salía con la rubia buenorra? -Añadió otro miembro del grupo.

Rinoa le miró, sorprendida y aterrada a la vez, quizá se había librado de responder a la pregunta pero la alternativa no le parecía muy buena. ¿Rubia buenorra? ¿Se refería a Quistis?

- ¿Quistis?

-Sí, no sé, la Seed rubia. Dicen que tuvieron un _affaire_ alumno-profesora cuando el Comandante aún era estudiante.- Añadió el joven.

Rinoa se quedó sin palabras. Recordaba que Quistis había admitido haber estado enamorada de Squall. La Seed había intentado quitar hierro al asunto disfrazando sus sentimientos con el cariño que le guardaba al chico desde el orfanato…pero a Rinoa sólo le había parecido una excusa barata. La rubia extrañamente hablaba de sus sentimientos y en esa ocasión lo hizo a destiempo y, en opinión de Rinoa, había sonado resignada y triste. A pesar de que Squall ignoró casi por completo esa extraña declaración a la desesperada, Quistis siempre había mostrado una gran preocupación hacia él, cómo si intentara protegerle de todos los males del mundo. Muchos dirían que eso formaba parte de su personalidad, era la _instructora_ de todos, pero cuando se trataba de Squall era característica se acentuaba.

Recordaba haber sentido ciertos celos de Quistis cuando ésta admitió sus sentimientos, pero con el tiempo (y lo que se les había echado encima los meses posteriores a ello) casi había olvidado la declaración de la Seed.

-Vaya, ¡Quién pudiera! Esa chica es muy sexi. –Añadió Rick, que fue azotado inmediatamente por un codazo de su novia.

-¡Oye! –se quejó al chica, ofendida.

El intercambio entre la pareja trajo risas al grupo. Por suerte para Rinoa eso trajo otro tema de conversación y todos se olvidaron de los rumores. A la gente le gusta especular sobre la vida de los demás, sobretodo si son personas conocidas, y esos días ellos estaban en todas las bocas.

La noche pasaba tranquilamente, con risas y bromas, una noche cómoda entre antiguos compañeros que lucharon juntos por la misma causa. Poco a poco, unos y otros se levantaban para ir a baila o a dormir a medida que pasaban las horas y se sentían cansados.

Empezaba a clarear cuando Zone le propuso a Rinoa volver al apartamento. Watts hacía horas que debía estar durmiendo, pero Rinoa había insistido en quedarse un rato más, un rato que había resultado ser varias horas. Zone pensaba que valía la pena ver a la chica tan alegre y feliz, a pesar de que Zone llevaba horas sintiendo los pies cansados y helados y los párpados pesados.

Finalmente había conseguido convencerla y se despidieron de los pocos que quedaban en pie. Se adentraron en las calles, algo más calmadas, que conducían al apartamento. El cielo había pasado de un negro azabache a un azul intenso en pocos minutos y la iluminación de las farolas y del cielo que empezaba a clarear daban a las calles un aspecto poco habitual, calmado y pacifico.

A pesar del cansancio de toda una noche sin dormir, un fuerte sentimiento de euforia invadía el cuerpo de la morena.

-¡Dios! Zone, ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy de estar hoy aquí! Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que hoy las cosas serían así no me lo hubiese creído -Y coronó la frase con una risa que resonó melodiosa por la vacía calle.

-Pues claro, Princesa, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Siempre te dije que lo conseguiríamos! - exclamó orgulloso el joven.

Rinoa volvió a reír al ver la expresión de satisfacción del chico. No podía negar que también ella sentía cierto orgullo al ver la ciudad tan animada y a la gente con tantas ganas de seguir adelante, forjándose un nuevo y prometedor futuro. En un rápido gesto, cogió al chico del brazo y anduvieron juntos unos metros.

-De verdad que me alegra de que todo haya ido así, y poder estar hoy con vosotros...os he hachado mucho de menos.- añadió con semblante serio. Realmente había hecho de menos a sus amigos de Timber y había rezado cada noche para que cuando terminara la guerra todos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Zone, al escuchar su tono sincero, se deshizo del agarre al que su brazo estaba sometido, y lo pasó por la espalda de ella, acercándola a él. Anduvieron unos metros más cogidos de ese modo, en silencio.

-Yo también, Princesa. -dijo con un hilo de voz dulzón.

* * *

**NOTAS:** No tengo claro si esta historia gusta o no...es bastante light y desenfadada, al menos de momento, y a mi me divierte escribirla...así que...mientras haya una sola persona a quién le guste me conformo con ello. Con que tenga un solo review seguiré con este fic ^^

En lo referente a mis otros fanfics, voy a intentar seguir con ellos próximamente.

¡Gracias a todos lo que me leéis y dejáis comentarios!


	5. 5 Avanzar

**NOTA: ¡**He conseguido actualizar de nuevo in tardar demasiado! :D Espero ser capaz de mantener el ritmo, aunque aviso de que últimamente tengo bastante lío...¡voy a hacer todo lo que pueda! ¡Espero que el capítulo os guste! Ya sabéis cualquier crítica constructiva, review, comentario...lo que sea será bienvenido!

Ah! Perdonad si el texto pierde el formato en alguna parte, el editor de la web me está haciendo un poco el tonto...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Avanzar**

Al día siguiente a la alegre celebración, Rinoa se levantó de la cama aún eufórica por el recuerdo. Sus compañeros aún dormían y desayunó sola en el comedor del apartamento. Mientras comía, su mirada se dirigía repetidamente hacia el teléfono que descansaba silencioso sobre el mueble; sentía la necesidad de compartir sus emociones con alguien que no hubiera estado allí para ver el cambio que había sufrido la ciudad con sus propios ojos, quería contarle a todo el mundo lo que habían conseguido con lo que muchos llamaron "una lucha sin sentido" hacía meses.

Al terminar de comer se plantó delante del aparato. A pesar de haber hablado con Selphie hacía dos días le apetecía contarle cómo había ido la noche, ella misma le había pedido que le contara cómo era la prometedora fiesta de celebración que se estaba preparando. Cogió el teléfono y apretó el número de memoria con una sonrisa en la boca. Esperó a que sonaran los cinco pitidos antes de que saltase el contestador automático y una jovial y conocida voz hablase_:__¡Eiiii! ¡__Has __llamado __a __Selphie!__Ahora __no __estoy __así que __si __quieres __algo __deja __un __mensaje...o __vuelve __a __ l__lamar __después.__ ¡Mamemimomú__!_

Rinoa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al oír el característico saludo que su amigo se empeñaba en intentar poner de moda. El simple hecho de escuchar su alegre voz transmitía parte de la energía de la que se caracterizaba su amiga.

Apretó el botón del teléfono para cortar la llama. Mantuvo el botón apretado durante más de lo necesario, dudando de si debía colgar el auricular o seguir con su cometido. Recordaba haber llamado a Squall hacía unos días, él no había respondido, algo que no le sorprendía pero ella le había dejado un mensaje de voz. Tenía que reconocer a si misma que le hubiera hecho ilusión que le hubiera devuelto la llamada, pero no era algo que esperaba que hiciese. Quizá pensaría que era demasiado insistente si volvía a llamarle. Poco a poco soltó el botón de corte de llamada y apretó uno por uno los números, aún con un deje de duda. Tampoco esperaba que esta vez respondiera, ni siquiera estaba segura de porqué estaba llamando, no estaba segura de estar sobrepasando de nuevo la línea de privacidad de Squall... Ni siquiera contó los pitidos antes de oír ruido al otro lado de la línea, pensando que había saltado el contestador se sorprendió cuando una voz demasiado personal para ser una grabación habló.

-Hola.- Fue lo único que dijo Squall.

Rinoa se quedó paralizada unos segundos, sorprendida de oírle. Ni siquiera había pensado en qué podía decir si él respondía.

-Eh...hola.- Dijo, vacilante e intentando disimular el desconcierto que sentía en ese momento.

-Hola. - Repitió la voz calmada de Squall.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, en que Rinoa aprovechó pro recuperar mínimamente la compostura.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- Respondió Squall, con su habitual brusquedad.- ¿Y tu?

-¡Oh! Bien, bien...-otro momento de silencio.-Ayer hubo la celebración oficial de la independencia de la ciudad.- informó con una voz forzadamente templada que escondía el nerviosismo que en realidad sentía.

-Me lo comentó Selphie. Debió de estar bien. - Opinó Squall.

Oír s voz de nuevo era algo reconfortante. Se preguntó cómo se podía echar tanto de menos la voz de alguien que apenas habla.

-Si, fue divertido- Rió desde el lado de la línea.- Comida gratis, música y bailes. Estuvo bien.

-A Zell le hubiera gustado.- Señaló el chico; si algo le gustaba a Zell era la comida, y si era gratis mucho mejor.

Rinoa no pudo reprimir una corta carcajada ante esa acertada observación. Ahora que había un tema de conversación se sentía más relajada.

-Supongo que si. ¿Cómo están todos?

-Como siempre.- Al pensar mejor en la respuesta se dio cuenta de que quizá no era la mejor respuesta, dado que en lugar de estar luchando con feroces monstruos y malvadas brujas alrededor del mundo (y el tiempo) estaban disfrutando de un bien merecido período de vacaciones.- Bueno, descansando...ninguna novedad. Hemos ido a entrenar un poco, nada más.

Rinoa se dio cuenta del cambio de tono del muchacho al elaborar su respuesta. ¿Se estaba esforzando para mantener una conversación? Rio levemente a su lado del auricular.

-¿Hechas de menos la adrenalina de la batalla?

Le tomó unos segundos al chico reflexionar en una respuesta algo elaborada.

-Bueno...no lo sé. Está bien descansar. Pero es aburrido, no hay mucho que hacer.

-Hummm…- La voz de la chica pareció pensativa.- ¿No tienes ningún hobbie? ¿Nada que hicieras cuando no tenías que estudiar o entrenar?

Squall miró por la ventana de su habitación, hacía lo lejos, al horizonte mientras reflexionaba en la respuesta.

-En realidad no.- respondió al fin- Cuando no tenía que estudiar entrenaba con Seifer o por mi mismo.

-¿En serio?

¿Cómo era posible que alguien no tuviera ningún hobbie? ¿Cómo no perdía la cordura de estar tanto tiempo concentrado en lo mismo? Para ella era algo impensable no tener algo con lo que distraerse, algo que no requiriese pensar o esforzarse en hacer las cosas bien, algo simplemente para divertirse. Claro que Squall no es de esos que salen por ahí a pasárselo bien con cualquier cosa, pero aun así le pareció algo... triste. Y en ese momento, como un flash, recordó que había visto en más de una ocasión la baraja de cartas de Triple Triad que Squall guardaba en el bolsillo de su cazadora. No estaba segura de si le gustaba o no, pero parecía que siempre la llevara encima.

-¡Triple Triard! -Exclamó de repente la chica. -Tienes una baraja, te la he visto varias veces. ¿Juegas mucho?

Squall se sorprendió de que Rinoa poseyera esa información. No recordaba haber jugado delante de ella.

-Bueno, solía jugar de vez en cuando, pero es algo difícil conseguir todas las cartas.

La chica estaba enterada de que había todo un mundo de cartas coleccionables, torneos y un montón de competencia para aquellos que se tomaban las cartas en serio. Se trataba de todo un mundo en si mismo, aunque nunca había puesto mucho interés.

Para sorpresa de Rinoa, el chico siguió hablando.

-¿Sabes que han lanzado algunas cartas especial en honor nuestro?

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó sorprendida.- ¿En honor nuestro?

Squall asintió con la cabeza, de forma instintiva, a pesar de que ella no podía verle y siguió con su explicación.

-Con un retrato de cada uno de nosotros. Creo que incluso hay una del Director Kramer y una de Edea.

Rinoa no tenía ni idea de esto, jamás se había interesado mucho por los juegos de cartas, aunque había visto a Zone jugar en varias ocasiones y le parecía recordar que incluso había tenido alguna carta de coleccionista. ¿Sirena, quizá? ¿O era Shiva? No lo recordaba bien.

-¡Increíble! ¡Me gustaría saber quién tiene la mía! Quisiera poder verlas algún día.

-Si buscas en al red podrás ver imágenes.

-¡Lo haré! –Rió ella, contenta de que la conversación fluyera mejor de lo que había esperado en un principio.

-Tengo que irme. -Informó Squall con tono monótono. Tenía que ir a hablar con Shu de un tema importante.

-Oh.- la chica no pudo esconder un deje de decepción en su voz.- Vale…

Un momento de silencio más. A pesa de ser consciente de que tenía que irse Squall tampoco quería dejar la conversación, era agradable oír su voz sin que estuviera grabada en una máquina.

-Squall…

-¿Si?

Rinoa se dudó unos segundos, dudando sobre qué palabras iba a escoger o qué era lo que quería decir en primer lugar.

-Nada, sólo…te echo de menos.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Squall seguía sin estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de interacción y Rinoa le aceptaba de esa forma.

-Nos veremos en unos días. Cuídate mientras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quistis estaba sentada sola en la nueva sala de espera del tercer piso del Jardín. Era un lugar sencillo, aunque no dejaba de ser elegante, siguiendo la línea del resto del edificio. Los muebles desprendían ese característico olor a nuevo y aún se sentía el intoxicaste hedor de la pintura de las paredes recién terminadas. Las superficies pulidas y aún libre de imperfecciones brillaban bajo la potente luz de los ventanales y los fluorescentes.

La habían convocado a una entrevista relacionada con la restructuración del Jardín. Sentada en una de las nuevas y elegantes sillas encofradas miró el reloj de pared que le quedaba justo enfrente, faltaban diez minutos para la hora de su reunión. Tenía las manos sobre sus piernas, sentada rígida en la vacía sala, se sentía nerviosa a pesar de que su entrevistadora era Shu, una de sus mejores amigas desde hacía años.

Eran días de cambios en el Jardín: Squall se consolidaba como comandante y se estaba realizando una enorme restructuración de personal para rellenar las vacantes dejadas por los sirvientes de Norg. Hacán falta profesores, tutores, instructores, organizadores, jefes de departamentos y Shu incluso le había dicho que se buscaban civiles para trabajar en ciertos sectores. Una restructuración casi al completo.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, colocando uno de sus mechones tras las orejas. Hacía un año que la habían despedido del trabajo de su vida... ¿iban a readmitirla? Sentía un intenso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al pensarlo. El martilleo que llevaba minutos haciendo con sus dedos sobre su regazo era el único sonido que se oía en la habitación. Respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su ansiedad.

En ese momento la puerta doble del nuevo despacho se abrió y salieron dos personas sonriendo. Se saludaron con un leve asentamiento de cabeza al pasar por su lado y siguieron su camino hacía el ascensor. Desde la puerta Shu le sonrió amablemente.

-Puedes pasar Quistis. -la voz de su amiga sonaba formal, y pareció que en lugar de saberse su nombre por la amistad compartida desde hacía años, lo hubiese memorizado tras haberlo leído en algún currículum.

Entraron al despacho y Shu le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento en la silla que había delante del escritorio de su nuevo despacho. Quistis miró alrededor, estaba todo prácticamente vacío, dando un aspecto frío e impersonal y sólo solo hizo que incrementar la sensación de incomodidad que Quistis sentía desde que se había sentado a la sala de espera. Squall le vino en la cabeza, ese despacho le parecía más propio del comandante que de su amiga.

Shu debió de intuir sus pensamientos, pues al sentarse sonrió abiertamente.

-Aún no he tenido tiempo de trasladar mis cosas aquí. -admitió.

Quistis sonrió.

-Ya tendrás tiempo, ahora mismo el Jardín es un poco caótico.

-Ya lo creo...-dijo acompañando con un suspiro.- El director Kramer me ha encargado el contratamiento de personal para los puestos vacantes tras la restructuración del Jardín. Ya sabes, él está ocupado con la burocracia que ha desencadenado todo este lío. Y Squall...

Quistis sonrió, contratar a personal no era trabajo para Squall, probablemente cogería al primero que cruzara por delante del Jardín y listos.

-...Está de vacaciones y de todas formas su trabajo consiste en otro tipo de labores, así que la responsabilidad recae sobre mi. -terminó la frase Shu.

-Pareces cansada.- apuntó la rubia.

Shu sonrío formalmente y hubo un breve silencio entre ellas. A pesar de que el encuentro no era una estricta entrevista de trabajo no dejaba de ser algo incómodo para Quistis no saber por qué la habían llamado.

-¿De qué se trata, Shu? -Preguntó, incapaz de esperar más.

La mirada de Shu, normalmente directa y sincera, se puso en los cristales de los ventanales, aún algo empolvados a causa de las recientes obras de la planta.

-Falta personal, hay varias vacantes y he pensado que te interesaría.

Sólo entonces Quistis se dio cuenta de la carpeta amarilla pálida que descansaba sobre la mesa. Reconoció de qué se trataba, en su año como instructora había hojeado decenas de carpetas iguales a esa. En la tapa había una pequeña etiqueta en la esquina superior derecha con su nombre impreso. Era una ficha de personal, dónde se guardaban todos los datos personales y profesionales de los trabajadores del Jardín. Se preguntó en silencio qué pondría sobre ella. En lo referente a su carrera profesional sería intachable: buenas notas, graduada a los 15 como la mejor Seed de su promoción, mejor incluso que los alumnos mayores que se graduaron con ella, a los 17 instructora y a los 19 ya había participado, y vencido, en una misión que cambió el curso de la humanidad. Desde luego, en el Jardín muchos la admiraban, incluso tenía un club de fans propio, era una mujer joven y con éxito. Lástima que ella no se sintiera así, en su vida había habido siempre cierta sensación de fracaso ¿Qué pondría en esa ficha sobre su despido? Eso era lo único que el interesaba saber.

-¿Voy a recuperar mi puesto de instructora? - Se aventuró a preguntar, sin apartar la mirada de la carpeta.

Shu vio dónde se dirigía la mirada de Quistis. Ella sabía lo mal que lo había pasado su amiga cuando la despidieron, todo lo que la rubia había querido desde que era pequeña era convertirse en instructora, y cuando por fin lo había conseguido la despidieron. Era consciente, aunque Quistis jamás lo admitió, que no acabó de entender los motivos por los que la echaron. Aunque le enseñase la ficha seguiría sin entenderlo, pues no se especificaba más de lo que le dijeron a ella. Solo aquellos que la conocían personalmente, a ella y a sus alumnos, podían saber de qué se trataba en realidad.

-Quistis... -La voz de la castaña sonó más temblorosa de lo normal, y eso fue suficiente para que la joven Seed previera cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta. -tu expediente es increíble: tus notas como estudiante, tu prematura graduación con matrículas de honor, tu participación en la guerra contra Artemisa...

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió, con un tono de voz brusco.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus piernas, sintiendo las uñas clavándose en la palma de sus manos. Eso era lo que más quería, ¿si tan intachable y tan maravillosa era su carrera porqué no podían dárselo? A Squall le ofrecieron el puesto de Comandante sin ni siquiera pedirlo, sin ni siquiera quererlo, ¿porqué a ella no le podían dar lo que pedía? ¿No había hecho suficiente por el Jardín aún? Su perfecta carrera como estudiante era intachable, su lucha contra artemisa era intachable, ¿qué había de su carrera como instructora? ¿No era intachable también? Tenía un grupo de fans ente los alumnos, sus alumnos aprendían y varios de ellos se graduaron con honores. Le habían dicho que le faltaba autoridad. ¿¡Autoridad!? Había varios instructores a los que les faltaba tanta autoridad como a ella y nadie les había dicho nada, podía con ello, sólo tenían que darle tiempo. Fue su primer año, ni siquiera le dieron un aviso para que intentase cambiar de actitud si era eso lo que fallaba.

Si no iban a dejarle recuperar su puesto ¿Entonces para qué la había llamado? ¿Para pasárselo por la cara? ¿Para recordar lo fracasada que debía de sentirse tras ser despedida y no readmitida en el trabajo de su vida? Quistis la miró, sintiendo la rabia que le quemaba por dentro. No era una mujer que acostumbrara a perder la paciencia, pero esto era demasiado.

-Dímelo. ¿Por qué? Necesito saberlo. - La mirada desafiante de Quistis hablaba por si sola ante la atónita Shu, sabía que haber perdido su puesto de instructora la había afectado mucho en su momento pero no esperaba esta reacción.

-De acuerdo...-accedió la morena, a pesar de no ser quién para juzgar los motivos que le dieron en su versión oficial, era amiga de la joven rubia y sentía la necesidad de ser sincera con ella. No sabía si eso le haría más daño a Quistis, pero quizá le ayudara a entenderlo y esto sería el principio para que lo aceptase.

-El informe que se tramitó en su momento declara que te falta autoridad, que adoptas una posición demasiada próxima a tus alumnos, cosa que puede llevar a malentendidos y a faltas de respeto. Que hay algunos alumnos que se escapan de tu control. Los alumnos deben aprender a respetar a sus superiores, la jerarquía del Jardín es fundamental para el buen funcionamiento del sistema.

Era cierto que tenía poca autoridad, pero había muchos otros profesores con la misma, o menos autoridad que ella. Los alumnos la respetaban y su falta de autoridad no le había traído problemas. Su único problema de autoridad había sido con Seifer Almasy, pero no fue por ella, era Seifer, el indisciplinado Seifer. Nadie en el Jardín había podido con él. ¿Y le echaban la culpa a ella? ¿Por haberle tocado ser su instructora justo el año en que se estropeó todo?

-¿Que se escapan de mi control? ¿Es por Seifer Almasy? ¡Seifer se escapaba del control de cualquiera! ¡Fui tras él! ¡no muchos instructores habrían hecho eso!- gritó enfadada, levantando la voz más de la cuenta. Era consciente de ellos, pero la impotencia que sentía al escuchar esas palabras la ponían furiosa.

-...no creo que sea solo por Seifer. -siguió Shu, manteniendo la clama y hablando con una delicadeza poco propia de ella.- Como ya he dicho, algunos notaron que tu posición era muy próxima a algunos alumnos. -Repitió, dando énfasis a las últimas palabras, podría haberse explayado más pero eso ya fue suficiente como para que Quistis lo entendiera todo.

...No solo se trataba de su falta de autoridad, ni que sus alumnos desafiaran su jerarquía. Ni se trataba solo de Seifer…

...se trataba de Squall.

Se trataba de que se había enamorado de uno de sus alumnos. Y lo sabían.

Quistis se quedó callada, atónita, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mirando a su amiga con una expresión que era difícil de descifrar. Ni siquiera ella sabría como definir lo que sintió en ese momento.

-Quistis...Es normal tener humanidad, pero en su momento el Jardín consideró que eras demasiado joven para ese puesto, podía volver a repetirse y eso no es algo que deba ocurrir.

No confiaban en ella. Era eso. Creían que podía volver a cometer el mismo error. Squall ya se había graduado, había estado enamorada de él durante años, no se trataba de su momento como instructora, pero ellos tenían miedo de que volviese a pasar algo similar. Era porqué era él, no iba a pasar con otros alumnos.

Su furia de repente se vio aplacada con algo mucho más fulminante. Vergüenza, arrepentimiento, decepción consigo misma… una extraña mezcla de emociones.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para intentar decir algo, para intentar justificarse, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Shu la miró, con mirada compungida.

-Adelante. –Respondió a la puerta recuperando un tono profesional.

La puerta se abrió y Squall apareció tras de ella.

-Hu...hola.- saludó a Quistis, sorprendido de encontrarla allí y sin esperar la respuesta, que de todas formas no habría recibido, se dirigió a Shu- Shu...necesito hablar contigo, es sobre la restructuración del Jardín.

Miró a Quistis y luego a Squall

- Ahora mismo estoy en una reunión, ¿puedes esperar fuera a que termine?

El joven asintió con la cabeza e hizo ademán de irse cuando Quistis se levantó de repente.

-No importa. Hemos terminado la reunión.- Anunció la rubia con un tono cortante.

Shu la miró sorprendida y se levantó a su vez.

-¿¡Qué!? No hemos terminado, ¡eso no era todo!

Quistis suspiró y se la miró, cansada. Era embarazoso, era vergonzoso saber que la habían despedido por haberse enamorado de alguien. Siempre se había avergonzado de no haber conseguido nada más a pesar de todos sus intentos. No era que siguiera enamorada de él, pero era frustrante haber intentado y querido algo con todas sus fuerzas y no haber conseguido más que darse golpes contra una pared. Era frustrante ver como las dos cosas por las que más había luchado se habían ido cogidas de la mano, su puesto como instructora y su amor por Squall. No era culpa de Squall, y ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Le guardaba un inmenso cariño pero sabía que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se dio cuenta en cuanto apareció Rinoa y había aceptado y apoyado su relación.

-Seguro que Squall tiene algo importante que decirte, yo puedo volver luego si aún tienes cosas que comunicarme. Por mi parte he dicho todo lo que podía, así que me gustaría retirarme.

Y sin más se fue con paso firme frente la atónita mirada de su comandante y la triste mirada de su amiga.

Shu suspiró mirando a su amiga alejarse y cuando la vio entrar al ascensor dirigió su atención al sorprendido Squall.

-¿Squall? Dijo el Director que tenías alguna recomendación que hacerme. - De nuevo recobró toda su profesionalidad.


End file.
